ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Denizen
Denizens are immensely powerful NPCs found in Sburb sessions. They are, at first, supposedly asleep, but as the player progresses through the Seven Gates, they awaken. However visiting a denizen early causes them to wake up prematurely. Each is said to guard an immense Grist hoard, to be released upon their defeat and used for the Ultimate Alchemy, although their true purpose appears to be to offering players The Choice which differs depending on the circumstances but seems to be based on facing your mortality.The denizens control the underlings and are responsible for many of the problems found on the players' planets. The denizens speak in a language that only their respective players can understand: Mich was unable to understand what Echidna said to Mikey; Abraxas spoke to Yurix "in a language only she could understand"; Yaldabaoth also to spoke to Mich in a way that only he understood. Its plausible that every version of a Denizen can speak to the corresponding characters that have the same aspects. Some of the denizens may have a connection to the aspects that form part of a players'title.__TOC__ Alphas' Denizens Abraxas Abraxas is the denizen of Yurix Crocker in the Land of Stars and Mines. Like Yaldabaoth, he originates from Gnosticism, making it unclear if he possesses connection to any aspects. However he appears to be connected to angels, in particular, the cherubim, which are in turn associated with the aspect of Hope. Abraxas was a word of mystic meaning in the system of the Gnostic Basilides. This is the second denizen that appears in Gnostic texts (the first being Yaldabaoth, once again showing their duality). Opinions abound on Abraxas, who in recent centuries has been claimed to be both an Egyptian god and a demon. The Swiss Psychologist Carl Jung wrote a short Gnostic treatise called "The Seven Sermons to the Dead", which called Abraxas a God higher than the Christian God and Devil, that combines all opposites into one Being. Echidna Echidna, the mother of all monsters, is the denizen of Mikey Lalonde, who is assigned exclusively to heroes of space, in the Land of Colours and Frogs. In Greek myth, Echidna was considered the mate to Typheus, and the "mother of all monsters" in that she actually gave birth to them. Echidna has a white serpentine body with breasts and head, with her body terminating in two blue snake tails. Her browser icon shows no discernible quills, but they appear to simply prod from her back, as they are visible on side-facing statues. It is of note that Echidna's quills can be used as not only a weapon, but are also one of the only things sharp enough to scratch the Scratch construct, and may be necessary to carry out the full process of a scratch. This denizen having quills is most likely in reference to the real life animal sharing the same name. Hephaestus Hephaestus, lord of the forge, is the denizen of TD Strider in the Land of Deluge and Architecture. He possesses a hammer called Fear No Anvil, which was picked up by an alternate timeline TD after Hephaestus' drowned in his timeline. In Greek myth, Hephaestus lived in a volcano, and was the god of and fire. Yaldabaoth Yaldabaoth, the self-proclaimed god of all monsters, the most powerful and rarest of all denizens, is Mich English's denizen in the Land of Ruins and Disasters, making him one of the only two denizen confirmed to have been assigned to players of multiple aspects, the other one being Abraxas. (He is among the first denizens to be actually shown in Homestuck, along with Typheus and Echidna. -retype later) In Christian Gnosticism Yaldabaoth (which is very close to the sound of the word "childhood" in Hebrew, "Yaldoot") is the demiurge, a being who was responsible for the creation of the universe. While Yaldabaoth is not a figure of classical Greek mythology as per the previous six revealed denizens, the concept of a 'demiurge' was originally derived from the Platonic dialogue, Timaeus,. Betas' Denizens Psyche Psyche is the denizen of Rex Egbert in the Land of Glim and Fog, and has connections to heroes of heart. In Greek myth, Psyche is the wife of the god Eros, her name translate to "Soul" or "Breath of Life"/ Aphrodite Aphrodite is the denizen of Sticks Lalonde in the Land of Waterfalls and Wardrobes. She is tied to the Blood aspect. In Greek myth, Aprodite is the goddes of Love, Beauty, Fertility and Procreation, she is Astrea Astrea is the denizen of Sky Strider, a Hero of Mind, in the Land of Heartbeats and Mazes. Astrea is speculated to be tied to the mind aspect. According to ???, Sky's denizen ((LORE)). ((MYTH)) Typheus Typheus is the denizen of Izzy Harley in the Land of Windchimes and Minerals. He is speculated to be tied to the breath aspect. According to a ((consort)) on LOWAM,((PLANETS LORE)) Typheus has large minions resembling the corresponding browser icon. In Greek myth, Typheus was a terrible monster that even the gods feared, and after he was defeated, was trapped underground, specifically, under Mount Etna, the volcano Hephaestus was said to reside in. Connections to the Aspects While some of the denizens appear to have some connections to a player's aspect, others like Yaldabaoth, who was assigned to a Hero of Rage, and is described as a rare denizen that is usually designated for the most naturally gifted warriors seems to be absent of such connections. Given this, it is unknown if the apparent connections are coincidence, or if only some denizens are connected to aspects, or if the aspects are only a single factor in denizen assignment. As both Yaldabaoth and Abraxas share gnostic origins, Abraxas is speculated to be the denizen assigned to weak players. Typheus, as Izzy's denizen in the Land of Windchimes and Minerals, was shown to have control over the breeze, the domain of Izzy's aspect, Breath. It is however possible that his powers vary from session to session in order to better suit the player he is assigned to, making his control over the Breeze session specific. Echidna and Hephaestus appear to have some connection to Space and Time, respectively. Echidna, as the denizen of Hero of Space - Mikey, - is described as the "mother of all monsters" and is tied to creation, the domain of the aspect of Space. Furthermore, considering that the scratch appears to be a union of Space and Time (as evidenced by Skaia's appearance as the scratch construct approaches it), Echidna seems to be responsible for the Space component of that: her quills may be necessary to perform the scratch itself, while the scratch construct is located on the planet of the Hero of Time. Hephaestus, as TD's denizen, wielded a hammer with power over Time, though it is possible his hammer changes depending on to whom he is assigned. Hephaestus requires lava from the Forge, a volcano that is brought into the session by the Hero of Space, implying that Hephaestus cannot be assigned to Space players, likewise, this dependency on the aspect of Space would tie into the unity of Space and Time. ((add story to how the forge is brought in if not by mikey)) Trivia *The denizen of each kid matches their respective browser of choice, and the browser icons are simplified representations of the denizens' appearances, as has been seen with Yaldabaoth and Typheus, as well as statues of Nix and Echidna (since the statue of Yaldabaoth on LORAD matched his true appearance, the same is assumed for other denizens). *Each of the denizens' lairs is also marked with the same browser icon, as seen with Hephaestus, Typheus, and Yaldabaoth. Category:Ripoffstuck Characters